


Blessings Times Two - Ficlet

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV), Southland
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: For geeky_ramblings, who wanted to see their wedding and,” Grace give Harvey away with an all-knowing smile”





	Blessings Times Two - Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blessings - Two Asks snagged from Falstelo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335105) by [deawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites). 



> All mistakes are my own. All story ideas welcome, I could use some.
> 
> All kudos, criticisms, comments and suggestions welcome.
> 
> For my wife, who was and will always be my greatest blessing.

Over the past year Jim learned that the Bullock Clan did nothing by half measures. Sunday dinners were a grand affair, placed every week rotating between households of the siblings and Grace. Everyone brought something to the table, everyone told a story, everyone shared their week, and everyone sang and/or danced to music provided by the Bullock musically inclined. Holidays were even grander affairs, taking in several days of celebration when most people only required the day to visit their relatives. Birthdays were just another excuse to gather together and eat grandly, of which Jim was descended upon the day of his birth. There were presents made and purchased, cakes, pies and other sweets. He was center of attention which was quite a feat in a family so large, and yet Jim had been welcomed into the Bullock fold. Because of Harvey, because of Grace.

 

Yet it still came as a surprise when the family threw him and Harvey an engagement party to end all parties. There were so many people that wished to be involved in the wedding and it’s planning that Jim’s head spun. He had told Harvey he would be thrilled with a simple civil service and party reception afterward for family and friends, but the Bullock’s were scandalized by such a ridiculous idea.  Nuptials were meant to be celebrated and carried great traditions with them. The couple was only getting married once in their lives, so they had an obligation to the family to make it a grand affair. The only concession that Jim was able to wrangle out of the entire proceedings was that the ceremony should take place in Gotham instead of Ireland. There was to be no civil service and a lavish, traditional, wedding instead. Harvey barely got a word in edgewise for his and Jim’s tastes, but at least made a stand. In the end he informed Jim that he should just, ‘go with it’, and allow the family to dote on them and plan their nuptials. While Jim had known he was always going to have a large wedding; which didn’t suit his tastes; actually, making it to the aisle this time was horrifying.

 

He was fifteen years Harvey’s senior. What the hell was he thinking about marrying a twenty-three-year-old **male** , in Gotham cathedral? It was possibly career suicide, but _Harvey_ … Jim was addicted to the younger man and was the happiest he had ever been in his lifetime. He knew better than to allow Harvey to slip through his fingers. He had already pushed Harvey away so aggressively that it was a miracle; and Grace; that foiled his self-sabotage. Jim was ready to settle down in a home, with a mate and children. Harvey was only twenty-three; had his entire career and infinite possibilities for love stretching out before him. And still, Harvey wanted only Jim; at least that was what he said and who was Jim to doubt him? In his heart and soul, he knew that he would close himself off for good from companionship if Harvey ever left him. If he survived the break up that was. Overly romantic thoughts aside the devastation of losing Harvey was something he could not afford to think about. Harvey loved him; Harvey wanted him; Harvey was at the church according to all the intelligence he had gathered from his best man John Cooper. Currently Jim was in the mens’ room, shaking and unsuccessfully attempting to get his bowtie knotted. He felt like his knees were going to fall out from beneath him; that he was going to vomit; he was breaking out into flop sweat in terror.

 

“I know how to fix this.” Cooper said, this time not reaching out to Jim’s bowtie only to have his hands swatted away.

 

“Fine.” Jim hissed gripping the sink counter and staring at his reflection in the mirror. Did he miss a spot shaving?  “Just do it. Aedan will be here any second to tell me it’s go time.” Harvey’s older brother was taking some photos and currently making the rounds in the church. He was also going to be one of the groomsmen. Harvey’s or Jim’s, Jim wasn’t certain and didn’t truly care.

 

“Hang on Cap.” Cooper exited the rest room and Jim was left alone, his heart thundering and his blood like ice in his veins. He closed his eyes. What if Harvey changed his mind at the last minute? What would Jim say to the congregation of Bullocks’ and Jim’s meager side of the church? He was adept at giving inspiring speeches, but this would be something entirely different. His knees nearly knocked together; Harvey wasn’t going to marry him after all. Just like in his reoccurring nightmares, he would on the steps of the pulpit with the priest alone. No bride, no groom; no hope for ever being loved.

 

Jim heard the door open and bowed his head as he squinted his eyes tightly shut. “John please tell me,”

 

“It’s not John, Dear.” Grace said as her flats tapped on the tiled floor. Jim opened his eyes and looked at her, terror and hope a wash upon his features. “Oh, Love; don’t look like it’s the end of the world.” She moved to where he stood and held her arms out to him. Instantly Jim straightened his form and embraced her tightly. “There, there. It’s only pre-wedding jitters. Can’t wait to see Harvey, can you?”

 

They had been apart from one another for the past seventy-two hours and Jim had slept badly. “Is he still here?”

 

“Of course, he is.” Grace assured pulling back a little to cradle Jim’s cheeks in her hands. “Look at me, Dear.” She commanded softly but firmly. “Harvey loves you with everything he is, and I know you love him just the same. Stop worrying, all will be well.” She leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon Jim’s forehead and withdrew to look at him once more, lowering her hands to his shoulders. “Now, let me look at you. Oh, a bit of trouble with the tie? Let me fix that.” She immediately picked up the two strips on either side of his neck in her hands. “Today seems the day all I’m going to do is tie everyone’s bowties to their collars.” Grace chuckled revealing in that simple sentence that she had done the same for Harvey and some of her other boys. “There.” She judged with a proud nod. “Now look at yourself in the mirror and see what a pretty picture you make.” She helped turned Jim by the shoulders and in his reflection, he saw that the bowtie was indeed, now perfect.

 

“Thank you, Grace.” Jim turned to look at her, his gaze moist with unshed tears. “It means so much to me that you’re here. That the family has done all of this,” He silenced himself unable to speak any more words for they would not come.

 

Grace kissed him upon the cheek and pulled him to her once more. She ran a hand back down his meticulously styled hair and silently willed him to synchronize his breathing with her own. It worked, and she hugged him tighter. “You’re a Bullock now, Jim. My son. We all love you.” She kissed him upon the cheek once more and smiled up at him. She pet his cheek and finally took a step back from him. “Now, your friend Cooper is going to walk with you to the pulpit. I want you to stand there, knees slightly bent, and wait for Harvey. He’s very anxious to get to see you, but he has to humor his ol’mum something first.”

 

Jim nodded and held the door open for Grace. John Cooper was hovering in the hall way and Jim granted him a smile of genuine gratitude. True to his word, Cooper had known just how to ‘fix it’. Grace trod off in the direction of an anti-room and Jim straightened his cuffs, looking at Cooper in the eye.

 

“Ready, Jim?”

 

Jim nodded.

 

Grace entered the room where Harvey was finished getting ready and she frowned. She reached up with hand and touched his unshaven face. He had about three or four days-worth of growth. “Why have you refused to shave, Red Lion?” Grace scolded.

 

“Because,” Sibeal taunted crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. “Jim, ‘likes it scratchy’!” She quoted of Harvey’s insistence to their sister Marion earlier. Harvey flushed a little at the truth of it, the implication being overtly sexual; and he was about to retort when Grace interjected first.

 

“Oi! Off with you Sibeal. Leave your brother alone, I’m certain he’ll remind you of your unkindness on your wedding day!”

 

“Fine.” Sibeal sulked moving to slip from the room. She grumbled something else and Harvey threw a box of Kleenex’s in her direction. She squealed and hurried off through the door, while Grace smacked the back of Harvey’s hand in disapproval.

 

“Don’t throw things at the little ones. I know she’s being a pain in the arse but she’s still little.”

 

“Sorry Ma.” Harvey apologized more intently for upsetting her than actually throwing the Kleenex box at his sister. “How does he look? Is he still here? Hasn’t run off on a homicide call or,”

 

“Lion!” Grace silenced sharply before stroking back a little of his styled hair. “Listen to your ol’mum. Jim is standing at the front of the church waiting for me to bring you to him.”

 

Harvey cringed a little. “Do we have to do this?”

 

“It’s tradition!” Grace objected. “I’ve done it for all of my children and you’ll be no exception. The loves of my life you lot are. Now,” She paused and straightened the lay of his tuxedo jacket upon his broad shoulders. “Give me a smile and we’ll go get you married to the love of yours.” A few minutes later as they walked up the aisle, his eyes glued to Jim, as Grace’s proud stance and knowing smile surveyed the church as she walked slowly at Harvey’s side.

 

There were tears in Harvey’s eyes and Grace had to whisper to him to keep breathing as he had stopped. “He’s so gorgeous.” Harvey whispered in awe.

 

Grace merely tightened her grip upon his arm in response and whispered back, “I see he thinks the exact same of you, little Lion.”  Harvey held no doubts that she was right.

As the ceremony progressed the moment the priest paused to ask who among the congregation was there to give the grooms away, Grace stood with pride from the pew in the front row and announced loudly that she did. Jim flushed, and Harvey only had eyes for him. When they kissed after being instructed too, the Bullocks’ erupted into cat calls and cheers that echoed through the high ceilings of the church. Jim didn’t even hear them consciously as he was too intent on kissing his husband and reveling in the feel of him kissing back in return.

 

The reception went far into the early morning hours and Grace forced herself to remain awake to witness it all.  There would be no honeymoon; at least not until several months later when Jim could take the time off work to do so. He and Harvey were able to take a couple of days off to recover from the wedding and enjoy one another at least.  Jim and Harvey barely touched any liquor during the reception, running on a natural high from their joy of being wed. Grace held her hand to her heart as she watched through tear filled eyes her two boys dance one of the very few slow dances of the party. From the newspaper and straight into their lives, Grace was very thankful for Jim Gordon as an addition to her family. And even happier still that Harvey finally had someone to love and take care of him when she was one day gone. They would always have this night; this time and Grace couldn’t be more over joyed at all the blessings surrounding her.


End file.
